


You Owe Me A Dance

by MissionKitty



Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Slow Dancing, mammon takes you to the human realm for the weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionKitty/pseuds/MissionKitty
Summary: You've been dreaming about that interrupted dance with Mammon from the inter-realm retreat at Lord Diavolo's earlier this year, and it's making you realize how strongly you actually feel about your guardian demon.Thankfully, you might just have an opportunity to complete your dream after you help Mammon pass his latest test with flying colors. He wants to find a way to thank you, and you bring up the one thing that's been on your mind:Dancing.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808332
Comments: 23
Kudos: 324





	You Owe Me A Dance

You sat on your bed, tiredly rubbing your eyes. Your alarm had gone off at what seemed like the least opportune time because you were having _that_ dream again.

_“...Yo. Um, like...you know… Uh, I mean, like...uh…”_

You were closer to the end of the dream this time. Well, you were closer to what you hoped was the end of the dream.

_“L-like, you’ve gotta have weird tastes to ask a human like you to dance. I’m guessin’ no one here’s gonna do that, huh? Ahahahaha!”_

It seemed like it was so long ago now, and you kept trying to tell yourself that it didn’t matter that much, but...you were still bitter about that night at Lord Diavolo’s inter-realm retreat. Mammon was being his usual self, trying to play it cool despite asking you to dance, but Lucifer decided to steal you away to intimidate you.

_“...So y’know, as long as you don’t have a partner, I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a li’l bit.”_

At the time, you weren’t terribly disappointed, though you would have preferred dancing with Mammon to getting your hand crushed by Lucifer. But months after the fact, after spending so much time with Mammon and learning about him, you were upset that since then...you’ve never gotten another chance to dance with him.

Especially since you’ve been having this dream almost every night for the last week.

That evening at Lord Diavolo’s castle was hauntingly magical. It was the first time you had ever seen everyone in their demon forms at the same time. You had already seen Levi and Lucifer before, after that disastrous TSL trivia contest. But it was the first time you had seen Mammon like that up close.

Your heart started to race as you recalled his exposed chest and the black leather he wore. His dark skin contrasted with the white markings on his body. His toned muscles shifting as he fidgeted in front of you…

You quickly and furiously shook your head, trying to derail this current train of thought. You blamed it on being tired, and decided to get ready for class. You remembered that Mammon had a test today that you had been helping him study for, and while you weren’t taking it, you were still nervous for him. His track record thus far wasn’t great. He tended to be lazy or indisposed by a trio of witches, so that left several obstacles in getting him to retain the information he needed to pass his classes.

This last time the two of you had been buckled down particularly hard, finding creative ways to keep Mammon motivated and begging his brothers to find a way to occupy his blackmailing witches. If he passed this test, it would ensure that he did at least pass this one class. Small victories, right?

As you got dressed, your mind wandered one last time to Mammon standing in front of you, dressed in his demon form. You allowed yourself one more small smile before finishing preparing for the day.

***

You waited nervously outside the door of Mammon’s classroom, standing next to your nervous guardian. Usually the tests were graded later, but Lucifer put in a request for Mammon’s to be graded immediately.

Mammon looked back at you, the anxiety clear on his face. He had told you that he was tired of failing for once, and hoped that at least this class would be wrapped up in a nice bow. He fidgeted, crossing his arms, uncrossing them, and playing with the two rings on his right hand.

“It’ll be okay,” you said, placing a hand on Mammon’s arm. “We studied like crazy, and you passed the practice test Satan made for us.”

“You know, I gotta thank you…” Mammon murmured, looking back at you. He seemed a little surprised by your touch at first, but kind of leaned into it after a moment.

Mammon was interrupted by the door to the classroom opening, Lucifer poking his head out.

“Mammon,” he said calmly, motioning for him to come in.

Your fidgety guardian gave you a worried look before following Lucifer back into the classroom.

Mammon’s nerves had suddenly passed on to you, and you anxiously began crossing your arms, hoping for the best.

The anxious silence was suddenly broken by a loud, raucous cheering from inside the classroom. You whirled around, hearing Mammon shout happily and then race out of the room. He had a wildly excited look on his face and clutched his test in his hand.

“Ninety percent, baby!” Mammon howled.

“Ninety percent!” You found yourself yelling as well.

“Oh, you beautiful, big-brained human!” He practically slammed into you as he picked you up in a hug and whirled you around. It took a moment for him to realize the scene he was making as other demons began to stop in the hallway and stare. Mammon quickly set you down as his face went from brown to dark red and he took several steps back.

“U-uh...I mean,” he began stammering.

You looked back at him, smiling and gently laughing. He might have been embarrassed, but you were wildly proud of him.

“Meet me at my room later!” Mammon said loudly, but then making a choked grunt. “I mean--maybe I’ll be there! Whatever, just...wait for me there! Near my room!”

Mammon raced off, his face incredibly flushed. He excitedly jumped one more time before he vanished around the corner.

You laughed again, placing your hands on your hips. It was never dull with him around.

Your thoughts drifted back to your dream.

_“I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a li’l bit.”_

You could feel your cheeks flush slightly.

"Thank you for helping him," Lucifer said, suddenly behind you. His deep voice made you jump, but you turned to face him.

"You're welcome," you replied, your voice shaking slightly from the surprise.

"With your help, the student council will retain some respectability yet."

You could only respond with a smile before bidding Lucifer good afternoon and walking off. The image of Mammon asking you to dance was still fresh in your mind.

***

You weren't outside of Mammon's room for long before he came bounding up, his test still in his hand. You guessed he had probably been announcing to everyone else his remarkable test grade before finally ending up in his room.

"Good! You're here!" He said cheerfully. His joy was almost palpable with how big his smile was. "Come inside!"

You followed him inside his room, and as soon as the door was shut, he picked you up in a big hug again.

You didn't mind the hug at all, but you were certainly surprised by his display of affection.

"I was serious earlier, you know," he said, setting you back down on the ground. "This was thanks to you." Mammon waved the test in his hand. "It's one less thing for Lucifer to hassle me about, and I haven't heard from those witches all week. I feel like I could take anyone down now!"

You laughed at Mammon's eager attitude, but shook your head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," you said. "We've still got the rest of the year ahead of us."

"Ah, don't be such a buzzkill!" Mammon said, leaning toward you and putting his hands on his hips. You gave him an unimpressed look, and he sighed. "Yeah, yeah...you're right. But still."

"But still...that doesn't mean we can't celebrate," you added, smiling. You didn't want him to get his hopes up too high, but you were definitely proud of him.

Mammon's eyes widened again and his huge grin returned to his face. He took a deep breath and his cheeks flushed.

"You know, that's kinda why I asked you to come here. I don't like owin' debts, and I want to thank you for helping me with my latest...victory."

"You could just get me a cake or dinner or something," you said, laughing and shaking your head. You didn't mind helping Mammon and you didn't feel like he owed you anything.

“No way! A win this big has GOTTA be celebrated in a BIG way!” Mammon shook his head incredulously and leaned in close to you. “Just think about it for a while! We’ll plan it for the weekend! You and me, on the town!”

You started laughing again, nodding.

“Okay, okay, I’ll think about it!” You relented, Mammon giving the toothiest grin you’ve probably ever seen before in response.

The dream is still fresh in your mind. You bite the inside of your lip, wondering if you should say anything about it. Mammon noticed your suddenly-pensive expression and realization flashes over his face.

“You _do_ have something in mind! Well, c’mon, you can tell the Great Mammon! The sky’s the limit--and it’ll even be on me! How’s that for celebrating?” Mammon stood up straight and crossed his arms. His expression was cocky, like he’d actually discerned your thoughts.

And he wasn’t wrong, you _did_ have something on your mind, but it wasn’t about any future celebration. Maybe…? Maybe this could be your chance to finish the dream.

You stayed silent for a moment longer while Mammon started to fidget uncomfortably.

“...Dancing,” you finally responded, your cheeks flushing. “I want to go dancing.”

“Dancing? For real?” Mammon said, tilting his head to the side before smiling devilishly. “Well, I never really pegged ya for the kind to go clubbin’ or whatever, but I like it! But how about this--” Mammon said with a laugh. “We’ll go to the human realm! I’ve hit all the clubs down here in the Devildom plenty, so I’m feelin’ a different venue.”

“The human realm?” You ask curiously. Last you had heard, everyone besides Lucifer, Barbatos, and Lord Diavolo had to get permission to use the portal to the human realm _because_ of Mammon.

“Don’t you worry about the details. Leave it to THE Mammon!” Mammon laughed raucously. “I’ll get us there and back safely, I promise!”

You shrugged and nodded. If worse came to worse, you’d just spend the weekend in the Devildom, maybe go to a Devildom club with Mammon. There were a few days between now and the weekend, so there was time to change plans if things didn’t work out. At least he wasn’t trying to steal anything from Lord Diavolo’s castle.

***

The rest of the week passed pretty quietly, and you heard nothing from Mammon about plans being changed. You also continued to have the same dream about Mammon, asking you to dance. It ached to get so close every time, but it also made you start admitting some things about how you felt about him.

Of course he was good-looking, and charming when he decided to be. You saw plenty of that in your dreams every night. But...there was more.

You would find yourself just daydreaming about him during class, or when you had any downtime. You missed his company more and more when he disappeared, and relished when he was close to you. His loud, excited voice and attitude were comforting now. The way he would eagerly grab your hand, pulling you someplace.

Your blush returned often while you daydreamed, and in the depths of them, you found you were incredibly excited to take a trip with him into the human realm, to a human club. At the very least, chances were much lower that someone would try to eat you. And you would have Mammon, your faithful guardian with you. You’d return back to the Devildom in relatively good shape.

Finally, the day was here. You weren’t sure how Mammon was able to persuade Lucifer or Lord Diavolo to let him travel to the human realm with you. You weren’t sure the way you’d be traveling to the human realm was legitimate at all. That would be a problem when Lucifer found out, but...you’d been through worse things than that at this point.

Mammon told you to wait outside of the House of Lamentation and to “wear something good.” You weren’t sure what he meant by that, but he said it so fast before running off that you couldn’t even see if he realized what he had said. You proceeded to be kind of embarrassed by it, but moved on and decided to just wear something nice. In your heart, you hoped that you would find your chance to finally dance with Mammon.

You hadn’t told anyone about the dream. You weren’t sure if the others would just end up teasing you or asking if your head was on straight. The thought of even telling Mammon made your ears burn like crazy.

Before you could get too lost in your thoughts, Mammon raced out of the House and grabbed your hand.

“Hey! Glad you’re here! Let’s go!” Mammon said frantically, with a strange object in his hand. “No time to really explain, so c’mon!”

You had no choice but to follow Mammon, his strength much higher than yours, and ran alongside him to one of the portals further into the Devildom.

“Okay, here we go!” Mammon said excitedly, holding up the object to the portal. It opened, and Mammon pulled you close, jumping through.

There was a flash, and suddenly you found yourself standing on a beach, still close to Mammon. You looked up at him, not entirely sure where you were. He was simply smiling, looking ahead. The sun was starting to set, and you felt your breath catch in your throat as you looked in the same direction as he did.

You clutched Mammon’s jacket and let your mouth hang slightly agape as you watched the sunlight color the evening sky for the first time in a while. You had gotten so used to the perpetual dark, twilight sky of the Devildom, that watching the sun set over the ocean was like seeing a miracle.

You could hear Mammon chuckle as he rubbed your back.

“Nice, huh? I had a feeling you might have been missing this kinda view.”

You looked back at him, noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. He had a big, toothy grin and he adjusted his yellow sunglasses.

“Where are we, Mammon?” You ask, slightly pulling yourself away from him after realizing how tightly you were gripping his jacket. Your cheeks burned slightly.

“Welcome, or as the locals say, _bem vindo,_ to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil,” Mammon said, stepping back and grandly gesturing with his arms.

Mammon brought you to Brazil? You didn’t have any expectations, but Brazil was not among them. You let out a disbelieving laugh.

“I know, I know, it’s probably kind of weird, but I wanted to take you someplace special," he continued, placing his hands on his hips. “Also, we can get lost in here pretty easily in case Lucifer realizes what I did…”

That strange object. It must have allowed Mammon to use the portal, but you had a pretty strong feeling that Mammon was not allowed to have it.

“Okay, come on, no more questions, let’s go!” Mammon said, laughing loudly and grabbing your hand again. “I know just the place to eat, and then we’ll hit the club!”

You couldn’t help but laugh again. You weren’t sure you had ever seen Mammon this truly self-assured before. Sure, he always had an act going on, but here in the human world with just the two of you? It was real.

You followed him more confidently this time, letting him lead you to a cab, where you both got in. You made a very loud mental note of the way Mammon had his arm wrapped around you as you both sat in the cab. What surprised you next was the fluid way Mammon spoke Portuguese to the driver.

As you thought about it, it made sense that he would be able to speak Portuguese, or any language, for that matter. He was a demon, and it’s not like he would be bound by any kind of human language limitations. It was probably like second nature to him, but you found it impressive all the same.

Before you could admire Mammon for much longer, the cab sped off and drove like wild. It weaved in and out of traffic, turning hard and accelerating faster than you ever thought an average car would. However, as your body tried swaying with the inertia of the car, Mammon kept you locked in place next to him. Your stomach did a few somersaults every time you leaned into Mammon as the car turned. The longer you spent next to him, the more you began to notice how he smelled like ginger.

The cab stopped perhaps too soon for your liking, and Mammon helped you out of the car.

Dinner passed like a whirlwind, and while the food was delicious, you couldn’t tear your attention away from Mammon. It was like he was a completely different person away from the Devildom. There was merit to him being the Avatar of Greed. You don’t get in the pockets of the rich and powerful without the kind of poise and confidence he currently had. You marvelled at how much his brothers had the ability to color his whole personality while he was around them.

Before you knew it, Mammon had taken you from dinner and to a club deeper downtown. He got both of you in easily, and led you to a crowded dance floor. You instinctively clung to his jacket again and he wrapped his arm around you, much to your secret delight.

“Stay close,” he said in your ear. The smell of ginger was stronger on his breath, almost intoxicating. You quickly began to realize why demons were so good at seducing and tempting people. Thankfully, that was not Mammon’s plan tonight. Well, intentionally, anyway. Butterflies raged in your stomach as you were pressed up against him.

You got close to the middle of the floor when Mammon turned you slightly against his body so you were now facing him. It was overwhelming being around so many people so suddenly, but looking up at Mammon’s familiar white hair and dark skin eased your anxiety. However, now you became acutely aware of the swaying from all the other people dancing around you.

The music playing was loud and rhythmic, but in the heat of the moment, you weren’t quite sure how to move.

Mammon slid his hand a little lower down your back and took your hand in his other. You felt him slightly nudge your arm, which was kind of lamely clutching his jacket. You took that cue to slide your hand around to his back like his was on yours.

“Follow me,” he said in your ear once again.

Like magnets, your bodies were pressed together and then Mammon began to sway and move his feet to the rhythm. It took you a moment to get used to the fluidity of his movements, but it was easy to follow and fall into step with him.

You had been so focused on copying Mammon’s movements that you hadn’t quite processed just how close you were to him now. His body was firm and warm against yours. The way he moved sent sparks through your body. You almost didn’t recognize this demon in front of you, the way he appeared so confident and strong.

Was this the ending of your dream? Would this have been the way you felt had Lucifer not interrupted?

You smiled at Mammon, noticing that he looked down at you with those remarkable blue-to-yellow eyes of his. Even through his glasses, they were breathtaking--almost like the sunset over the ocean you had witnessed with him.

No. This wouldn’t have been the outcome that night at Lord Diavolo’s. What was happening now was something very special and intimate between the two of you. He wouldn’t be this way if he was around his brothers--but just with you, no space between? This was a product of all the time you had spent with him, watching him, learning about him. And it seemed like he had done the same for you. It felt so natural to have him hold you so closely, like he had known you for far longer than a few months.

Mammon’s cheeks turned more pink the longer you looked into each others’ eyes. He gave a smile before suddenly resting the side of his head against yours, the music changing to something slower. The swaying slowed with the music, but it felt like Mammon held you that much closer. He squeezed your hand and slid his hand further up your back. As your chests were pressed up against each others’, you could feel Mammon’s heart racing. Yours was going at a similar speed.

The warmth from his skin was energizing and relaxing all at the same time. You could hear him hum along with the music every so often, his baritone voice vibrating in his chest. You danced like this for a while, savoring his smell and proximity well past your legs' limit. You guessed that Mammon could probably still go for a while longer, but you were no demon.

You rubbed his back, wanting to get his attention. He gently lifted his head away from yours and looked back at you. You motioned away from the dance floor with your head, hoping Mammon would understand what you meant. He nodded, and carefully led you off the floor, holding you close.

“Can we get some air?” You finally asked once you got far enough away from the music and chatter.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now,” Mammon replied. His arm was wrapped around your back and he led you up some stairs in the club until he found a less crowded area that led out to a balcony. There weren’t many people around up in the upper levels, and you quickly settled on an empty corner of the balcony to rest. As you both settled into the spot, watching the lights of the city, Mammon began to pull away from you.

Instinctively, you grabbed his arm and looked back at him with a pleading stare.

Mammon’s cheeks flushed as he looked back at your own flushed face and after a moment of contemplation, he began to return his arm to your side, but continued to move until he was behind you. He wrapped both of his arms around your torso and settled his chin in the crook of your neck.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, his voice shaking slightly in your ear.

Electricity crackled in your veins as Mammon held you close against his chest. You placed your hands on his and gently stroked his thumb.

“It is,” you replied quietly.

You both fell into silence again. You closed your eyes and focused on Mammon’s breathing as his chest rose and fell against your back.

“Mammon...do you remember that night at Lord Diavolo’s? When you tried asking me to dance?” You asked, your heart starting to pound harder in your chest.

“Yeah.” His voice was husky.

“I’ve...I’ve been dreaming about that night a lot lately.” You figured you had nothing to lose by telling him now, with how close he was to you.

“Is that why you told me you wanted to go dancing?” Mammon buried his nose in your hair after he spoke.

“I guess so.”

“Huh…” he said breathily. “That’s interesting.”

Mammon released his arms from around you and turned you around to face him again. He looked back at you, cheeks flushed, with an intense gaze.

“Because I’ve been having the same dream. It always ends before I can just grab your hand.”

Staring into his eyes again, you felt your breath catch in your throat. There’s no way he was having the same dream as you, you tried telling yourself. But his eyes were so sincere. He had no one to impress here, and you realized that you had always loved him no matter what.

“I know when we go back to the Devildom, I’m going to have to share you with my brothers again, whether I like it or not. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be greedy now and keep you out with me for as long as possible,” Mammon said in a low voice. “There’s no Lucifer here to take you from me again.”

He slowly caressed your cheek with his hand, resting it on the side of your face. He inched his lips closer to yours. The electricity in your veins turned into a constant, warm flood as you also closed the distance to his lips.

“Please only be mine,” he whispered before pressing his lips to yours. You were surprised as he quickly introduced his tongue, brushing past your lips and exploring further. You returned the favor, which seemed to startle him at first, but afterwards energized his kiss.

You both pulled away after a long moment, slightly out of breath and holding each other close.

“Can I...take that as a yes?” Mammon said with a laugh and smile.

You nodded and smiled in return.

“Good,” he murmured, returning to your lips and kissing you gently. “Because I'm going to need more of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i have a pretty strong headcanon that mammon code switches pretty hard and gains a ton of confidence when he's just around mc and not with his brothers, since he's got nothing to prove when he's with the one who loves him unconditionally.
> 
> he's the butt monkey to his brothers too often, and i wanted to let him shine.


End file.
